From The Beginning
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Watch as the OT5 pair goes through life. Find out why Syuusuke's so sadistic, why Kunimitusu's so stoic. Learn about the lives of our favorite fivesome...starting from the beginning.
1. Grades 1 and 2: Meeting You

From the Beginning

Warning: There is a huge amount of OOC for all the characters from grades 1-3 (for Ryoma) Additionally, I intend on writing from grades from 1-12, followed by an epilogue. All grades are counted from Ryoma's POV.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, they wouldn't be on my Christmas Wish list right now. And there would be a whole lot more fluff in the story!

Rating Warning: It will grow, as the story gets longer. I'm almost positive it'll hit M before chapter 4/5. If you would prefer for it to stay T, or have the M parts marked up, just tell me.

Time Factor: I'm going to speed through some of the earlier years and stress high school and middle school, mkay? If you think I should just dedicate a chapter to each grade instead, I can try but you need to tell me which one you'd prefer.

* * *

First Grade (Third Person)

A five-year-old Echizen Ryoma sat staring at the older males. The males who had just beaten his older brother in his game of choice, which just so happened to be tennis.

He knew his brother was good, even though he'd never willingly admit it to his aniki, but these guys were just amazing.

A rather tall and stoic male had been the first to beat Ryoga in years. The score had been 6-0. The other males all seemed to be almost as good, some even better. With the mind of an innocent five-year-old who was hooked on tennis, he ran up to the older boys.

The boys seemed about 7. Ryoga was already 8.

"Onii-kun! Please teach me how to play!" An innocent glint sparkled in Ryoma's large cat eyes.

He was only half the height of the other boys, with the exception of a more feminine male with cerulean eyes. Still, his eager determination convinced the boys to teach him a bit.

All except the silver/lilac haired male who said he had to go study, because he wasn't naturally top 3. He momentarily glared at the other two boys, but ruffled my hair before saying he'd show me how to beat the other three guys next time he saw me.

The stoic male and the shorter, but just as stoic male both stared at him.

The feminine male smiled sweetly at him, before saying, "But Keigo-kun, you can't even beat us yourself yet!" The silver/lilac haired man, who Ryoma guessed to be "Keigo" stormed off, obviously upset at the very least.

The other boys all smiled at the retreating figure. Apparently, they were rather used to this kind of behavior from the silver/lilac haired boy.

A smile spread across the feminine male. "He's still got a bit to learn, doesn't he, Mitsu-chan?" Both the stoic male and the shorter, just as stoic male nodded in agreement, as though the statement made by the sweetly smiling feminine male was extremely obvious.

Ryoma smiled, knowing that he would have quite a story to tell mommy when he got home. She would be proud of him, except she might be upset about Ryoga.

But it wasn't like these guys had physically beat Ryoga up.

They just beat Ryoga at a game of tennis. Ryoma wasn't sure whether his dad would kill them, praise them, or demand a match.

* * *

Second Grade (Ryoma POV)

"So what grade are you in now?" Syuusuke smiled at me. I smiled back; giving him the most genuine smile I could muster. I always smiled genuinely around _them_. I mean, how could you smile around such nice guys.

" I'm in second grade now!" I proudly stated. Syuusuke chuckled, before calling me kawaii for the third time that day.

I had known Syuu-chan, Mitsu-chan, Gen-chan and Kei-kun for a year now, a full year of being accepted by the coolest guys on the universe. I bounced up and down, extremely energetic for a six year old.

It was funny how relaxed I was around my Onii-kun. Somehow, I figured that if I fell, they would know exactly what to do. Somehow, I figured that if the world ended now, they would still know how to fix it.

They were special, and they didn't stare at me and say stuff about my dad all the time. It was more than enough for me. I smiled, thinking just how special, how different they could be. They could beat up a grown-up one minute and play an innocent game of tennis the next. But then again, to us tennis was never just a game.

"Ne, Mitsu nii-san? Will you play a match with me?" I had finally started being able to return the tallest boy's balls.

And they actually went over the net! Mitsu smiled at me, and merely picked up his racket while walking towards the courts.

"Go easy on him," Genichirou whispered to him. Although they seemed stoic the first time I saw them, I now realized it was just because Ryoga was being mean to the other kids.

They were all really nice, especially Syuusuke and Mitsu-chan. I bounced up to the net, happy to be able to play an actual game with Mitsu-chan.

I won the match, 6-4 but I know he let me win because he lost 3 games in a row and he never does that. Not even when Kei-kun or Syuu-chan played him. But he didn't say any of that to me.

He just smiled and said, "Looks like we need to watch out for you, don't we? You ferocious little monster!" Mitsu nii-san ruffled my hair before hugging me tightly.

"You've grown! It's harder to hug you now!" Syuu-chan said. Then he glared at Mitsu-chan. "Or maybe it's because someone…cough, cough keeps hogging you!"

Everyone laughed, from Kei-kun to Gen-chan to Mitsu-chan. And Syuu-chan was giggling like crazy.

When I finally had to leave, Gen-chan offered to walk me home.

I shook my head, "I can walk home myself without getting lost, and I'll just hit bad guys and annoying birds with my racket!" I proudly demonstrated my newly found control of the ball. Even though it had no strength, it still went wherever I wanted it to go.

As I headed home, I could have sworn I heard Kei-kun following me. I turned around, half expecting Keigo to be standing there pretending to be going the same direction. The other half of me expected everyone to be there, all of them blaming Keigo for not being quiet enough when he was walking.

I found no one behind me. I smiled; maybe they did trust me to get home by myself. But I momentarily wondered why anyone would be in the bushes right now. Maybe they were just playing hide-and-seek.

I counted the feet mentally; four people (8 sneakers) were in the bushes right now. Their mommies would probably be mad at them later for coming home late.

* * *

Syuusuke POV

I grabbed everyone and pulled them into a bush.

Atobe complained. Loudly.

"Be quiet!" I said, putting my hand over his mouth. "We have to make sure Ryoma gets home safely without him noticing!"

"Why can't we just follow him normally? It's not like we're kidnapping him, Syuu-chan!" I sighed; for a friend of now 6 years, Keigo sure didn't know too much about being a friend. Beside me, Mitsu-chan stared at him before beginning to speak.

"I thought your eyes were trained to notice things."

"They are!" Keigo argued pointlessly.

"Then maybe you're just deaf, because you saw that Ryo-kun didn't want us to walk him home. He wants to do it alone. He wants to be a big kid, alright?" Gen-kun and Mitsu-chan replied in unison. I joined in after the first sentence, a little slow but still later is better than never.

After Ryoma finally moved on, we got out of the bushes again. Mitsu-chan motioned for us to split up so that we wouldn't have to cram into one tiny hiding spot again. Personally, I saw a lot of sense in his decision.

Apparently, Genichirou did not.

While Keigo was glad to move closer to Ryoma, Genichirou pulled him back, deathly worried. "You will give us away! Ryoma can hear your extremely loud voice from here you know…" He literally dragged Keigo back and stuck him in the bush again.

Ahead, Ryoma had run into some older boys. And these guys didn't seem as nice as "Mitsu nii-san" did, even when he didn't know him at all. These guys looked dangerous, and looking at the weapons some of them had begun to pull out, I guessed that they probably were.

Tapping Mitsu-kun, Gen-kun, and Kei-kun, I pointed towards the boys. Within moments we had snuck around to the back of the males. Even though there were only four of them, they wee still older and appeared stronger than we were.

And we still couldn't let Ryoma see us.

All of us ran out, using the element of surprise to our advantage, and knocked out an enemy using either our rackets or fists. I may look feminine, but my punch can match Mitsu's or Gen's. Keigo and Mitsu had also used their fists, but Gen used this opportunity to practice his swordplay.

Wielding his racket like a sword, he slashed at the knees of one of the enemies. Then, using the collapse of the other man as a diversion we ran back to the opposite side. But I should have known that Ryoma would use that amazing eyesight of his. But then again, I was rather proud of him for noticing.

"Kei-kun? Gen-chan? Mitsu-chan? Syuu-chan?" An innocent, awed voice called out to us. We turned around, slightly scared and slightly anxious of how this might affect the way Ryoma felt about us.

"You were awesome! Gen-chan, was that you? Did you cut the guy with your racket? Or was that Mitsu-chan? And you looked like a superhero Syuu-chan!"

Keigo pouted, clearly upset. "What about me?"

Ryoma smiled. "You were the king in shining armor!"

King, eh? That would definitely go towards Keigo's ego. But then again that wasn't exactly a good thing. Still, I'm sure I could speak for everyone when I say we were glad Ryoma wasn't hurt.

By now, Ryoma was like a little brother to us. I think I would die if something happened to him. Or worse, if he had to move away. I looked up at Mitsu, comforted by the agreement in his eyes. As creepy as it was, sometimes it's handy to have a friend who can read your mind.

I looked down at Ryoma, who was still talking about how cool we had looked. "I totally wish I could have taken a picture of that! It looked like one of those James Bond movies!" As I watched the adorable boy bounce around hugging all of us, I smiled and banished thoughts of any of us leaving.

I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot that even one person reads my story, and I'd love it if that one person actually liked my story.

Please feel free to leave commentary and suggestions.

If you don't like reviewing, I usually check my inbox, so feel free to message me

Thanks in advance for any feedback you might leave!


	2. Grade 3: Losing it all

I heard that the OOC was really crazy last chappie. I'm really sorry about that, but it was necessary, because I'm going to be evil to Ryoma at the end of third grade. And so I had to make him all innocent in first and second grade. And I needed an "open" Tezuka. And I think I'll just stick to first person…but thanks for telling me that I started with third person. I really didn't notice, because I wrote it on two different days.

Thanks for the reviews, especially crassreine who left a long, helpful review. I'll speed up the story for you…I really wasn't planning on throwing the big curve until 4th grade but that's okay!

Also, I want to know if you guys prefer long chappies or short chappies, and also if you'd rather have me write the whole thing, or at least the whole chappie, in one person's POV.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

And again, I wouldn't have Prince of Tennis on my Christmas List if I owned them. But if some rich person wants to buy one of the hotties for me, I'll be glad to accept!

Third Grade (Tezuka POV)

I was proud of Ryoma. He'd learned so much recently, even stealing some of our moves along the way. Somehow he'd managed to perfect Gen-kun's moves before Gen did… and then steal Syuu-kun's move too. I thought it was pretty funny…

I watched as Ryoma ran around the courts, just barely making it to the ball before whacking it back. With my zero-shiki drop shot. Syuu-kun snapped a picture of my blissful face.

"I'll bet that'll become your favorite move now. You'll like it even more than your Tezuka Zone!" Syuu-kun giggled again. I found him extremely annoying, but that was just because he was right.

"It'd none of your business whether or not Ryo-chan's ability to use the zero-shiki drop shot affects how much I like it." Syuu-kun smiled at me. And shoved the picture he just took in my face.

"You look so happy!" He cooed. Yes, he _cooed._ Stupid Syuusuke.

"Of course I'm happy. We've taught this boy for two years now!" Keigo-kun was on the court, high fiving Ryoma for beating Gen-kun, again. Ryo-chan was beaming with pride. Our third grader, capable of beating everyone else in his grade at tennis.

Gen-kun stood appalled on the other side. He stared at the ball, which still hadn't moved from the spot where it had fallen. Then he stared at Ryo-chan. The ball, Ryo-chan, the ball, and then he finally gave up.

"Congrats Ryoma!" He smiled. That was definitely new. None of us smiled if we lost a game…but then again Ryoma was a part of all of us. So it was like getting defeated by yourself…

I decided to just join the others in congratulating Ryoma. I was seriously starting to confuse myself. And Syuusuke does enough of that without any help.

2 months later, Third Grade (Tezuka POV)

Genichirou still haven't been able to beat Ryoma. Normally he'd hate someone as young as him for beating me, but I think Ryoma's too cute to hate.

Gen-kun reached over, stealing Ryoma from Keigo. Keigo instantly retaliated by pouting and attempting to steal Ryoma back. Then of course, Syuusuke stole him from both of them. It was a daily routine now. The only part of it that I didn't understand was why I always ended up with Ryoma.

Not that I was complaining of course.

Moments later, we stood in front of an ice cream shop. Don't even ask how that happened. I don't like it when I don't have answers… Ryoma bounced up asking if they had wasabi ice cream. The cashiers, workers, and shoppers all cooed about how cute he was.

It struck me as funny how no one responded to the whole wasabi thing. It was even funnier when the manager came out and had a scoop of wasabi ice cream custom made, on the spot.

We were all still smiling when we left the shop. Syuusuke had been the only one not to get ice cream. The rest of us all got one scoop of chocolate. Ryoma had two ice creams. I would have scolded him if it weren't so cute.

He bounced up to Syuusuke, offering him the wasabi flavored one. "You didn't get an ice cream! And you like spicy stuffs right?" He stressed the s at the end of "stuffs" proving what a terrible influence Syuusuke was. Surprisingly, Syuusuke took the ice cream. I thought he didn't like ice cream unless it was vanilla flavor; which they were making another batch of, but he didn't like waiting either.

He licked the ice cream, even though Ryoma had already taken a bite out of it. "Spicy," Syuusuke smiled. He looked at the shock on Keigo and Genichirou's faces. Then he looked towards me.

I smirked at him. "Your new favorite ice cream flavor eh?" I didn't expect Syuusuke to reply so quickly. Nor did I suspect that he had such a dirty mind.

"Ryoma tastes really good," he replied, making sure to like the part of the deformed cone where Ryoma had bitten it minutes earlier. Syuusuke laughed, Ryoma joining after a while. Keigo and Genichirou looked absolutely mortified.

"Pedophile." I replied. It was pretty gross. I mean Ryoma's like our little brother. That'd be like incest. And besides none of us are thinking about romantic relationships with girls… and definitely not romantic relationships with guys.

Of course, Syuusuke took this moment to do his weird mind reading thing and stared at me. "Yet. You forgot to add yet to the end of your sentence."

Let's just say Keigo and Genichirou had to hold me down. And that Ryoma got a free show along with his ice cream.

Suddenly, Ryoma stopped skipping. He turned around, facing all of us. Something in his eyes made it look as though he was speaking to each of individually, all at the same time. I would have been in awe if it weren't for the fact that Ryoma looked so serious. I wonder what could be affecting Ryo-chan like this.

"Ne, Kuni-kun. Ne, Syuu-chan. Kei-kun. Gen-kun. You're in fifth grade, right?" We looked at each other momentarily; trying to remember what grade we were in. I think we were in 5th right now… That means we've only known Ryo-chan for two years. It feels like forever. I wish it was forever…

Keigo counted off the years on his fingers. "Yeah, I think we're in 5th grade right now."

Ryoma looked up at Keigo with utter despair and desperation in his eyes. "No! You can't graduate! Fail all your classes or something! Onii-kun…" He sounds so sad. And are those puppy eyes? I looked at Keigo. Yeah, ten bucks says he'll agree to fail all his classes.

Syuusuke's eyes met mine. He smiled, and his eyes silently replied to my unspoken challenge. But Keigo would totally fall for puppy eyes. Even I fail at denying Ryoma when he uses the evil-ly adorable puppy eyes.

"Hmmm…I'll consider failing my classes," Keigo finally replied after what seemed to be years of pondering. My feet were seriously starting to hurt. Syuusuke looked at me, as though her were asking who won. Well, it was a good question…

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan," I said, bending at the knees so as to talk eye-to-eye with him. "I promise, that even if Keigo decides to pass his classes, we'll still come by to visit."

Syuusuke smiled. "I mean how could we ever leave our little brother alone?" He literally pounced on Ryoma, pulling him to his chest. Looking around, I figured that I wasn't the only one who understood Syuusuke's challenge. His eyes were little slits that said, 'just try to steal Ryoma from me, muahahahaha!'

Ryoma smiled at us, all of us. "Then you promise we'll be together forever?" To say Ryoma's eyes sparkled when he said that would be the understatement of the century. His eyes freaking _gleamed_.

But he still looked cute, so whatever.

I held out my pinky. "Pinky promise. That means we can't break it." Ryoma's smile clouded my mind for the rest of the week.

Graduation Day, Third Grade. Tezuka POV

"Kuni-kun, I need to see you before your gradation ceremony starts." His adorable voice was strained, serious.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Ryo-chan? Should I call the others?" It pained me to see him like this, but that was natural. I mean Ryoma is practically my little brother!

After seeing how loud Syuusuke can be while running to Ryoma, and trying to stay in front of Keigo and Genichirou at the same time, I decided that I probably should've just dragged them there personally. I should have known they would have started running as soon as I mentioned the faux smile.

Ryoma was the one who had always detested those fake smiles. He used to complain all the time about Syuusuke's red herring smile. I was surprised he picked up on it so quickly. Ryoma literally begged Syuusuke to stop with the fake smiling. Syuusuke agreed never to smile falsely at Ryoma.

And of course, because we all know that's really generous of Syuusuke already, Ryoma just sat there quietly afterwards.

And now he's wearing that fake smile. I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm not sure if I should be able to feel anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

All I know is that losing Ryoma feels like losing it all.

I'm sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter up, and it's a short chapter too! But we just got a new computer and we had to get it installed and all that. And I'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes, I actually got a beta reader…but I don't know how the system works so I spent forever trying to send the file…

I finally just gave up and said, you guys deserve to read it now. Please tell me if you prefer faster reviews with less story (500-1000 words less, and 1 week less time) or 12 days and the full story.


	3. Grade 4: Without You

Ryoma: I'm still sleepy. What happened?

Tezuka: The author fell asleep while typing.

Sanada: Do you think Fuji had anything to do with it?

Everyone (sans Fuji): *glare* of course he did!

Fuji: Saa…

Hey peoples! I got some really nice reviews last chappie! Thanks you guys for reading, and cookies for those who reviewed! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Contrary to my hopes, I did not receive a human sized package labeled "Syuusuke" for Christmah-hanah-kwanza this year. Maybe some rich person will take pity on this fact and buy me PoT for my b-day, but until then I do not own PoT. Tear tear…

But if I ever do…I promise to share! Or at least for the most part…teehee!

Plane Ride to America. Fourth Grade. Ryoma POV.

Why do we have to go to America? They promised, they wouldn't ever leave…so why? I felt tears spilling as I walked onto the plane. I was probably five or six steps behind my family, but somehow I didn't care.

Somehow, I felt as though I was leaving my family by flying to America.

I walked fast, even faster than when I was feeling all right. I felt as though if I threw myself completely into my studies, my homework, and overworked myself to the point of exhaustion, everything would be okay. And it helped, moving faster helped me stop thinking about the people I was leaving…although my thoughts would always drift back to them, no matter how far away from them I was.

My mom pulled me over, saying that I passed our seats. Something about flying first class or something like that. I didn't care, I just wanted to jump out of the plane and run back to my onii-kun.

While mommy buckled me, because airplane seatbelts are weird like that, I tried not to cry. I tried, I really tried, not to worry anyone just because I felt like my world just shattered. But Mommy figured it out, either that or one of my tears fell on her… Anyways, she sent Ryoga over here, to make sure that I'd be okay when the plane lifted off.

"Oi, Chibisuke! Scared to fly, eh? It's okay, everyone gets like that their first time around. It still makes me freaking dizzy for the first half hour. After that the gum pops in or something." Ryoga threw a strawberry flavored piece of gum into his mouth and then he threw another vanilla flavored one in. Pig. "Want one? It helps with liftoff."

Just as I was about to accept his offer, I remembered, yet again. Vanilla was Syuusuke onii-kun's favorite non-spicy flavor. Why, why won't they get out of my head? I don't want to remember this. I don't want to feel like I do right now ever again. Actually, I don't want to feel ever again.

It was my solemn vow. And I made it with tears streaming down my cheeks 4 hours into the flight. I would throw away half of my emotions, and just act as though I was bored every second of every day. Just because it hurts when your world shatters, just because it hurts to miss someone this much, just because it hurts to feel this much.

I excused myself from my seat, choosing instead to wander up and down the aisles, choosing instead to bother the flight attendants, choosing to find some sort of distraction that would help me forget. I needed something so amazing, that I forgot to feel.

I never imagined, that the thing to make me forget would be one that pulled me so close to them.

Atobe Mansion. Keigo POV

I missed the brat. And I wanted him back. And when an Atobe wants, he gets.

Except when he doesn't. I had spent hours in my room pulling out all the things that reminded me of the brat. The brat that we all cared so much about. It wasn't fair to finally accept someone into your inner circle, and have them ripped away from you even before you entered middle school.

But then again, Ryoma had felt like a dream to begin with. So young, and yet amazing at everything he did. He was a fast learner, and he was absolutely adorable. So innocent, so special.

I picked up a racket, hoping that slamming a few thousand balls into walls and making dents in the wall would make me feel better.

But then I realized, that Ryoma might not be the only one I might have to leave. I was an Atobe, destined to go to an extremely prestigious middle school. And my inner circle…they might go to prestigious middle schools. But I would be the only one shoved into a private school.

It wasn't fair. I wanted to slam more than just tennis balls now.

But I at least I would see Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, and Genichirou occasionally. Ryoma…was entirely out of the question. I felt tears slip from my eyes. I knew that I'd never be the same again. I would have to change, just to match the rich Atobe persona I was born to have.

But no matter how I acted, I would always want them. I would always need them.

Kunimitsu POV. Seigaku Middle School.

I would be attending this school next year. I wondered who would be here with me. I knew who wouldn't. I knew Ryoma wouldn't be here. And it killed me to know that.

I remember feeling so happy around him. I'd never feel that way again. I knew it.

Before, playing tennis with Ryoma and Syuusuke, and listening to Genichirou and Keigo fight while attempting to play doubles made my life complete. Now that my life couldn't be complete, I simply settled for tennis.

Ryoma had said he loved the way I played tennis. I would play tennis for him. But it wasn't enough. I had promised, pinky promised, that we would be together forever. It must have broken his heart when we didn't even show up at the airport.

But…he would have a heart. I had frozen mine when he told me he was leaving. Every part of me had frozen, from my body to my brain, and my heart had never defrosted.

In the horizon, I saw a feminine figure run towards me. He enveloped me in a hug. "I miss him so much, Mitsu." Syuusuke was crying, flat out crying.

"Aa." I replied, too weak for words. Syuusuke turned up to face me.

"Are you alright? You've never talked excessively, but…even the great Tezuka Kunimitsu is feeling alone isn't he?" Syuusuke stated as though he knew everything. Which he most probably did.

"Are you going to do what Keigo did? Are you going to make tennis and academics your sole passions, because Ryoma isn't here anymore?" Syuusuke looked desperately into my eyes.

"Aa." I turned away, scared to speak. But I knew, that my happy place was gone. And I'd have to step into the real world, filled with pain and hurt, and I didn't want to take Syuusuke with me. "Hai, Fuji-san."

I walked away. Syuusuke probably knew everything. Probably knew why I was doing this, probably knew exactly how I felt. And he probably had his own opinion too. But he was holding back, he was letting me do as I pleased. He was cutting himself off too.

I listened to his footsteps until I was sure they disappeared. And I collapsed onto the floor. I was weak inside right now. So weak. But I'd be strong tomorrow, I'd be cold, strict, but strong.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I relaxed my hand slightly and my racket fell to the ground. Tomorrow I would recommence training. Tomorrow I would start to become the star pupil that had been expected of me before Ryoma left.

I wouldn't let it show. I wouldn't let anyone know. I was barely sure of it myself, but felt as though somewhere along the way, I began to love Ryoma as more than just a brother. And somehow I felt as though the others had as well.

But Fuji came for me. That was more than I could do for anyone. He was strong, willing to share the burden. Maybe, someday I could repay him.

Someday, when I could feel again. Someday when the temperature inside my body reached above zero degrees Celsius.

Syuusuke POV. Public Tennis Courts.

I would go to the top. I would play against him. Because someone like Ryoma wouldn't be able to resist tennis. He would move to the top of the tennis world, because that was how much potential he had.

And I would push myself beyond my limits, to be able to stand on the other side of the net. And I would be there for him. And I'd finally be able to tell him, that I loved him.

People would tell me I'm too young for love, especially with a boy. But love is the only word to describe what I feel for him. Yes, feel. I would never change the way I feel because someone left.

But Mitsu…to change his ability to feel. To block his ability to feel. I closed my eyes. I would keep them closed until the need arose. Keigo stopped loving, Mitsu stopped feeling, I would stop seeing.

Somehow, I felt as though some god or spirit would take pity on us. Someone would let us meet him one more time.

Please Ryoma…be there for me. Wait for me…

There was a slight amount of wind today. Perhaps…yes. It could work. And I would call it Hakugei. And one day, I shall use it against my love.

Because I know I love him.

Genichirou POV. Rikkadai.

So this is it, huh. I'll go here next year, and I'll start all over. I won't be the same, but that's to be expected.

I'll lie to myself, and pretend that I don't need any of them. I'll lie to them, and pretend that I'm fine. And I'll live life that way.

But I won't stop playing tennis, Ryoma. I promised that I would play against you seriously one day. And I won't break that promise.

Please, Ryoma. Syuusuke. Kunimitsu. Keigo.

Wait for me.

Until then, I will learn to forget. For you.

I'm really sorry that it's late, and it's short but I'm trying to update ALL of my stories. So it's starting to confuse me. And I only have one more day to write before I have school again. Poop.

I love my reviewers! I love my readers…and I love Fuji Syuusuke.

If anyone has an idea they want put into the story, tell me! I'm starting to run out of ideas…


	4. Grade 5: Staying Away

Disclaimer: Contrary to my wishes, a genie did not appear and grant me Fuji Syuusuke for a New Year Present. However, if a certain blue-eyed tensai appears on my doorstep on V-Day you guys will be the first to know! Oh, and the other hotties in PoT haven't shown up either (yet!) so unfortunately, I do not (yet!) own them.

But I own the plot, so no stealing!

Anyways, have fun reading! And if you like it, or decide that I should get a really great award for writing such a wonderful (not really) story, just push the review button. Because I love you too. Mwuah!

* * *

Fifth Grade: Staying Away

Ryoma POV. The NEW Echizen Household

I stood there disobediently, much to the surprise of both of my parents and my older brother. If the circumstances hadn't been so harsh I would have laughed at the expressions on my baka oyaji's face. Yes, he was officially a baka now, because Nanako said it was his idea to move to the US.

Why can't they understand that it's not the different school systems that I don't like? In fact, I could care less about school; I could pass all my classes without showing up even once.

Boing. Smack. Whack.

It was just that I didn't want to leave the people that I had come to care for.

And, I know I'm going to hell for this, but I'm probably going end up doing a lot of things that will make me go to hell. My family is no longer the most important thing to me. I'm not sure when it happened, or why, but all I know is that even after the plane ride, even after the devil incarnate appeared and turned my heaven into hell, all I want is to run into the arms of my half-brothers.

They were my half brothers now. Because I realized, they never broke the promise. I was the one who broke the promise. But they'd be forever in my heart now, and I knew that for sure. Because, here I was, the perfect kid, athletically and academically speaking, defying my parents.

Yet again.

Boing. Boing. Slam!

This had become routine for me. Mom would ask me to do something, and I would tell her I was going to practice tennis, even if what I was planning on doing earlier had absolutely nothing to do with tennis.

Tennis was my escape, my haven from hell, my sanctuary from sin. It had even more meaning to me, now that I knew I might never see them again. But tennis was a tie between all five of us, which could never be broken, no matter how far away we were.

I don't know if I was supposed to love tennis, I mean if my baka oyaji likes tennis, then I'm supposed to hate it, right? But it felt all right to like tennis, because it reminded me of them.

Rain dripped into my eyes. It had been raining? I looked around; no wonder there hadn't been anyone else on the courts. By the looks of it, it must've been raining for at least an hour now. I guess I'd been too caught up between tennis and thinking about the people I missed the most to realize it.

Boing. Smash. Boing.

It didn't matter, rain didn't bother me anymore. Nothing bothered me, now that I'd cast away so many emotions. Among them, happiness, because I'd already experienced true happiness and I knew I'd never feel it again without them. Tennis was bittersweet now, because of them. And yet, for some reason I'd rather feel this hurt than go through life without meeting them that fateful day at the park.

I knew it was strange. I knew it wasn't fair. I knew it wasn't right. But this hate, this love, this want, this need…it made me stronger. It made me strive for the top. The top, where I knew I could see them again. Because I didn't admire them the moment I saw them for no reason at all.

I looked up, the rain splashing my face even more. I vowed to the same sky that hung over Genichirou and Keigo's heads, that one day I'd play with them. And I'd stand on the other side of the net.

I vowed to the same clouds that Syuusuke and Kunimitsu saw on a daily basis, that one day, I would be able to play at Wimbledon. And I'd win for them, I'd do it all for them.

Boing. Boing. Clank…

And I vowed to the rain that would one day soak all of us, that I would practice until that day. No matter how wet it got. No matter how cold it got. And no matter whom I met. Because next to my most important people, little things like the weather were just insignificant details. It didn't matter to me much before, and it didn't matter at all now.

That was the last thing I remember thinking, just as Nanako ran towards me, her umbrella flying away, forgotten. Oh…that and the fact…that I loved my half brothers…

* * *

Syuusuke POV. Seigaku Infirmary.

"Baka Tezuka!" I pounded my fists into the wall, punching harder and harder, despite the damage to my hand. I didn't stop when the nurse called out to me, the tensai at the top of class, to tell me that I shouldn't damage school property. I didn't stop until Tezuka himself stepped out and looked into my eyes.

"Gomen," he said, obviously unaware of how much he meant to me. To all of us. It didn't matter if Genichirou said that he needed to attend a school in a different prefecture, because he never said he wanted to. It didn't matter that Keigo said we were unworthy of his presence, because his eyes gave away his lie, just like they always did.

And Ryoma…although I didn't have any solid proof that Ryoma didn't really hate us; the majority of my memories of him were all of him being adorable. And if I can't remember anything bad about him, then he was either an innocent angel or the bad things weren't important enough to remember anyway.

Except when he left us. But he didn't have a choice in that either.

I reached out for his bandaged arm. I thought he knew better than to pick a fight with seniors, but I figure he needed it. Mitsu hadn't shown an interest in anything other than his studies and tennis recently. He only stopped every now and then to eat something so his mom would stop worrying, or to pretend to sleep for an hour, only to get up as soon as he was sure everyone else had fallen asleep.

Then the next morning, he would still be sleeping, his head on his desk, with the lamp light still on. His papers would be neatly strewn across his desk, with books propped up against each other. Then he would get up and continue working, as though nothing had ever happened.

I lay against the cool brick wall. Kunimitsu followed my lead, seeing as he really didn't have too many choices anymore. And the choices he did have, he chose not to make, preferring to instead allow others to make choices for him. So far, he had become the star student that every parent wanted, although he did not rank first in class.

I was happy to steal that spot from him. Kunimitsu worked hard, but I worked just as hard, although not at the same things. While Kunimitsu barely slept, locked away his feelings, and even turned to the point where he asked his "old friends" to call him Tezuka, I chose my own path.

Or rather, my path chose me. I pulled out a camera, which I had snuck into school without any teachers, staff, students, or most importantly, Kunimitsu noticing. I snapped a picture silently and stealthily, knowing that the angle and lighting would all be perfect. I smiled mentally. After running across an old album with memories of my loved ones, I had decided that pictures really do preserve time.

And I wanted to preserve these moments for Ryoma. Because someday, I knew he'd come back.

* * *

Keigo POV. The Mall.

I had an interview with a wannabe tomorrow. Well, that's what I called him. Personally, I saw it as a date with a devil. It wasn't the devil, or even my devil, just another distraction my father thought might be in the best interests of me or at least the company.

The girl was rich, her father was influential, and she was a rising actress. But she was no substitute for Ryoma, for Genichirou, for Kunimitsu, for Syuusuke. Those were the only people who crossed my mind when it was too late to work. They were the faces that ran through my mind while the rhythm of tennis balls chorused through my ears. They were the only things I ever thought about.

I passed by a few windows, glancing into the overpriced stores and automatically dismissing it as a possibility. I was searching for some rich looking outfit, not a business suit. But of course, rich men play tennis, and right in the middle of the mall was a tennis shop, beckoning to me with the offer of possibly talented players.

I stepped inside to find one of the most talented players, my own Sanada Genichirou.

"Of course, I'll help you shop for an outfit," that's what he said, but he looked rather jealous. And sleepy as well. I wonder how his middle school life went. "So what does the girl you're dating prefer?"

I laughed at that one. Genichirou looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not dating anyone for a while. Unless, that is, you're interested? I think you looked pretty jealous for a moment there." I only meant to tease him, but he blushed an interesting shade of red. Yes, how could I forget the adorable blush Gen-kun always had.

After an hour of me rejecting clothes, Genichirou refusing to try on the "frivolous" clothes I kept asking (begging) him to try, and fighting over whether or not to ask for directions to a particular shop until we found ourselves in front of a map, I finally had a stupid outfit.

But I had to admit shopping with Gen-kun was rather fun.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, as we both left the overheated mall air. He looked seriously into my eyes. I was reminded by the look Ryoma gave us when he told us about his flight to America. I was crushed.

"What happened, Gen-kun?" My voice cracked, desperate. The response I received cracked my heart even further.

"I'm sorry," he began. I shook my head, a fruitless attempt to sway away any bad news Gen-kun could possible have. "But I'm attending Rikkaidai, and I might not see you for a while. In fact this is the first time I've seen any of you guys since the day Ryoma left."

Tears welled in my eyes momentarily, burning them. No, this couldn't happen. Ore-sama didn't want it happen. And what Ore-sama wanted, he got! I leaned over and kissed Genichirou a few minutes walk away from the mall. Right there on the streets.

"Ore-sama will not let you leave like this."

* * *

Ryoga POV. The NEW Echizen Household.

"Oi, Baka Oyaji! The brat's at it again. I think you should bring him in before he catches pneumonia again." He was annoying, yes. But he was my little brother, and he was cute. I stood the door, motioning to the figure playing tennis against the garage wall despite the rain.

But of course, oyaji was busy with his magazines. And I don't feel like getting wet right now. Besides, Ryoma would just ignore everyone, and we knew it. I slouched against the door, watching the brat play tennis. Tennis couldn't be that amazing, could it? Mentally, I noted to try it sometime when it wasn't raining.

Nanako rushed out into the rain, a towel in her hands. "Ryoma-kun, come inside! You can play again some other time! You shouldn't get sick, you'll miss school. And it's absolutely terrible for your body!"

Baka nee-chan. She doesn't realize that firstly, Ryoma doesn't play tennis. He practices. He doesn't get sick easily either. He had a cold once, and that was the very first time he played in the rain. Now, it's a regular occurrence for him to come inside the house absolutely drenched, and go up to his room to talk with Karupin.

Another thing she doesn't realize, Ryoma doesn't care about school. He can ace all his classes without teachers breathing down his neck. I wish he wouldn't though; it'll only get Mom on my case again. The whole, your little brother does better in school that you do thing. Oh and Ryoma doesn't care about his body. It's like he's punishing himself for something.

I walked into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. I didn't feel like watching Nanako beg Ryoma to come inside. Reminds me of the times when I tried to coax him inside. Mom gave me the "I need to talk to you and your dad" look. I sighed; a teenage boy doesn't get a break, does he?

After baka oyaji finally sat down, Mom started. This wasn't going to be another "Ryoga is doing bad in school" lecture is it? Luckily, or unluckily, Mom said, "Ryoma's been acting strangely lately."

Dad and I exchanged looks. It was our mental way of saying "Duh!" without pissing off Mom. Because that would lead to us attempting to do the dishes after dinner. So instead I answered, "Yeah, you'd think he'd be over the moving to America thing by now. I mean it's not that bad."

And Dad, genius that he is, said, "Unless he got a girl pregnant before we moved. That would explain a lot." Mom looked horrified for a moment while she attempted to calculate just how many times she hadn't known exactly where Ryoma was and who he was with.

"Relax, Mom. Unless Ryoma's gay, he hasn't done anything with anyone. The only people he's ever befriended for more than a month are those four guys. You know, the ones you and Nanako think are adorable?"

While this seemed to make Mom feel better, it did set off quite the chain reaction with Dad. He burst into almost inaudible murmurs of "Ryoma's gay?!?" and the like. And of course, Ryoma chose this moment to actually come back into the house.

He took one long, hard glance at us, before walking upstairs and disappearing into his room. Gentle mews met our ears moments later, and I crept up to his room with Nanako. We peeked into the room through a crack Ochibi had left because he was a lazy sleepwalker right now.

He lay against his bed, flipping through an album. His fingers glided across the page, and rested on a picture of five extremely young boys. Neither Nanako nor I could be sure whether or not it was a stray droplet from his hair, now wet from the rain, or actual tears, but the page blotched right under the picture he was fingering.

When Mom found out, the first thing she said was, "Book a flight back. Now."

But of course, just because oyaji is a baka for a reason, he decided to book a flight for next year. The summer of next year to be exact. So basically Ryoma would be in 6th grade, and he would probably done missing his old friends. And then we would have to fly back to America for some friend Ryoma made in America.

I mean, they were just friends, right?

* * *

So, now that there is a fixed date for Ryoma's return, what will happen when he does return? Personally, I'm rather looking forward to Ryoma's reaction to the flight, and more importantly, what he'll do when he finds out his dad booked a flight for a year later. (Insert sigh here) So much lost time.

But of course, that just means we're getting close to the good stuff. It makes me happy that the story's actually moving. But of course that's because I love my readers so much. And to my reviewers, you people are AMAZING! You are my inspiration, mwauh!

Every reviewer gets a cyber Ryoma plushie. And returning reviewers get a cyber Ryoma plushie AND a cookie. Just because I love you so much.

I can't promise a date for the next post, and I'm having a hard time contacting crassreine, so the next post probably won't be beta-ed either. But I do know that I will repost at least three times before V-day. Because I have an amazing V-day oneshot for you guys.

Mwauh! I love you guys! Review if you have time!


	5. Grade 5 Second Semester: Understanding

Good news, I am not dead, even though I haven't updated in forever. Bad news, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Good news, I finally updated! Bad news…it might be a while until I update again. I'm trying to work my way around to all my stories. This is the second one in a week. New record for me.

So try and enjoy this update and I'll have a new up as soon as I can.

And please review!

Fifth Grade; Second Semester: Understanding

* * *

Nanjirou POV. Echizen Household.

I felt bad about it. I felt bad about the whole thing, making Ryoma leave Tokyo, planning the flight a year in advance. But I couldn't exactly march up to his room and tell him everything. I was a man after all and I had my stupid pride to keep.

But, as I looked at the photograph that Ryoma treasured so much, I couldn't help but envy them. "Stupid boys…they're going to take Ryoma away from me one day. Aren't they?"

Maybe it was an unconscious decision, or maybe I just made a stupid mistake. But I couldn't help but feel…that while I booked that flight, I kept thinking. I kept thinking just one more year, I want to keep him for one more year.

I mean, you'll have them for the rest of your lives…in fact a part him already belongs to you. So… I'll be selfish for one more year. And then I'll enroll him in Seigaku.

Because that way, you'll see each other for sure.

Because tennis was how it started. And tennis is how it'll begin again.

Nanako opened the door and peeped in. "Tezuka-san and Fuji-san are going to Seigaku. Sanada-san went to Rikkaidai and Atobe-san went to Hyotei." I looked at her strangely, wondering how she knew and why she was telling me.

"He's going to Seigaku, isn't he?" Nanako asked me in a tone that made it sound like a statement. She probed my mind and manipulated my brainwaves in a way that made my head spin.

"Please, he's gone through enough already," she said as she closed the door.

Yes. He's gone through enough already. In fact, it's made him mature. I feel as though he doesn't need me anymore. Maybe that's why I'm so selfish. But next year, I'll let him go. I won't be "Dad" anymore. I'll be the idiotic old man that pulls strings to keep things together…but he won't know it.

Because next year, he'll be with them. And he'll be complete. He won't need anyone else. Next year…

* * *

Syuusuke POV. Alone.

We've all changed. Keigo won't talk to us anymore, and he thinks anyone who isn't rich is the scum of the earth. It's the biggest lie in the world and we all know it when we look into his eyes…but it still hurts to hear him say it.

Genichirou doesn't contact us as much as he used to. It's his way of apologizing for having to leave. It's his way of saying sorry. It's a messed up apology, but I think we all have a right to be somewhat messed up.

And when I do see darling Gen-chan, he acts ever so reserved. He becomes a strict, cold person. A person, not Genichirou, because the Genichirou I know wouldn't do something like that.

Mitsu's the worst though. He's so cold to all of us. And he's sealed away his emotions so much that even I have a hard time figuring out which of his mumbles are the truth and which ones are his lies. His lies to himself.

And I'm the translator. Hidden behind a smiling mask, I decode their words, their truths and their lies. I hold it all here behind this smiling façade. And I wait. I wait for him to return. I wait for them to return. I wait for the days of our childhood to return.

Because that's all I can do now.

All I can do is wait. And so I'll sit here and wait. I'll wait and I'll hope. I'll smile the whole day, and the whole night, and I'll crawl into some hole in my mind and cry over everything with a smile still plastered to my face.

And then, I look back and think. I think that maybe Mitsu's not the worst. I think that just maybe, just maybe, I'm the worst.

So I sit here, waiting, and smiling, and crying, and hoping. And maybe someday, I too, will return.

* * *

Kunimitsu POV. His Own Mind.

He says I'm the worst. I can tell. We can tell. He's still the best at reading our masked emotions, but we can all tell. We can see behind his mask, but only a bit.

He can see past my mask entirely. And he's always there for me.

Sometimes I think, that if it weren't for Syuusuke, I would have collapsed by now. Not physically, oh gods no, but mentally. Or maybe we've all collapsed and we only think we haven't.

But even if we've fallen, we're still together. Even if we all lie, we tell the same lies, so we're still together. And I think that I'm blessed to have such great friends. Even if they don't tell me, and even if I don't tell them. We all understand each other.

And when the worst comes…we're there for each other. In heart. In soul.

I know I'm hurting them, keeping this mask up, even though we can see through each others masks. And I know I'm hurting me. But this is my selfishness, and I'll keep it for a while longer.

And I'll hang on for a while longer.

I'll hang on, because they're there for me to hang on to.

So I hang on tight, and I thank them in my own way. And I wait for the day, when those hands slip away, and I fall down. And I wait, in this dark corner of mine. I wait knowing that the lights are so close by, but I can't bring myself to turn on the lights.

Because when I turn on the lights, I want to see them.

All of them. By my side, with the same smiles we've always had. So I'll wait to smile.

And maybe someday…

* * *

Keigo POV. The Atobe Study.

He's my hope. He's the one who tells me to hold my head up high, so that when Ryoma comes back, he'll see the same old stubborn mule that he left behind.

He's the one who tells me about the others, and how they're doing, because I can't stand to ask them myself. Genichirou…thank you so much. Even though I never tell you. Even though I dismiss you like a servant, and I tell you that I hate you every time I see you.

Thank you for seeing past my lies, for meeting each lie with a smile. For telling me that I'm still a terrible liar. For telling me that my eyes don't deserve to be clouded over with tears.

And on nights like these, I walk through the streets like any commoner. And I thank you all for having been there for me. For understanding, because we've all met a mutual understanding, a mutual agreement.

We all wait.

We all wait for him to come back.

Because he always came back to us. He would bounce back each time, and come running to us, giving us a huge hug.

He would rise above us in his tennis, and he would extend his small hands to us, and smile. And he would pull us up. He was always there for us.

So now, accustomed to it all, we'll all wait. We'll wait for him to come pull us out of our holes, to give us that smile that replaces the sun.

I love you all.

* * *

Ryoma POV. Under a Tree, in the Dark, in the Night.

It's cold.

I miss you guys.

I'll come back.

I know it. I don't know how, but I know I'm going to come back to you. No matter how long it takes. Because I can feel you guys.

I can tell you need me there.

I've changed so much. I don't smile as much anymore. But I smiled the other day, during school, because I was thinking of you guys. And do you know what they told me? They said I had a smile like the sun. And I remembered you guys.

So I'll come back. The sun will come back.

So just hang on. Wait for me.

We understand each other.

No matter where we are. We live under the same sky, we live in the same time. So no matter what happens we'll meet again.

After all, a part of me lives in each of you. And I have a part of each of you. So I'll always understand you. So when I sleep at night, I hear your heartbeat.

I won't give up.

I'll rise all the way to the top. And I'll pull you up with me.

I'll keep my promises. So I have to hang on myself. So that I'll stay alive long enough to keep my promises. So I can have enough strength to pull you up, when I return. Because I said I would.

Tomorrow is all I have left, so I'll hold on to that. And I'll come back for you.

I promise.

* * *

Genichirou POV. Under the same Night as his Loves.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

My heart feels like it'll explode. I want you guys back. My mask can't handle this forever. I was never as strong as you Mitsu. I really wasn't. I crack around Keigo. And I crack a lot.

I'm afraid I'll hurt someone. I feel like slapping everyone who makes a mistake…because if everything isn't perfect I feel as though he'll never come back.

My feet are anchored to the ground and my heart is anchored to a part of yours, and I can't move and I can't think properly and I'm just not sure what to do anymore. My sentences won't come out properly and I know you don't speak as often anymore.

And Syuusuke's smiles hurt the most. It just breaks me, each time I see that fake smile. What would Ryoma say, I think.

I can't move on, and I can't go back. So I'll stay here, content in the fact that someday you'll rescue me. Isn't that why we're all here? We're all waiting for that someday.

The someday when he'll come back.

Because we know, that it's not the same without him. So I'll hang on. I won't break. I'll drag my feet around in circles, and I'll forget that I'm missing something ever so important and I won't talk in complete sentences so you won't know that even my thinking is getting weird and broken up.

And I'll wait with you.

Because that's what we're all doing.

Because we've reached an understanding, somewhere along the way. Despite our masks, and our aching and breaking, and our incoherent words, and the lies that we tell to others and the lies that we tell to ourselves, we still understand each other.

And we know we'll all wait for him.

* * *

Wah! It's so sad! It makes my heart break to write this and I want to right a happy chapter right away.

Reviews are love, I'm finally actually replying to reviews (through messages only for now, so sorry to my anonymous reviewers and thanks for reviewing anyways) and all comments are welcome.

Flames will be fed to Fluffy, who is neither cat nor dog but rather a bit of both and part fish as well. (RaNDomNesS! Lol)

So please. Review. If you already did, thank you so much…because I probably won't write the next one until enough people bother me (just buzz me, send me a message) because I'm such a lazybutt and a procrastinator. Too bad I really want to write the next one.

Too much angst for my poor heart to handle.

I love my readers, my reviewers, and all fans of the hotness that is Miyavi. (Sorry, I became a crazy fan girl somewhere along the way)

Sorry for the crazy place descriptions, I felt I needed to make their situations seem intangible. And sorry for the terrible run-on sentences in the second half of the story. When our favorite OT5 gets their sanity back, the run-on sentences will disappear.

Love, Rose-chan.


	6. Grade 6: The Return

Standard, I don't own PoT even though it makes me cry like crazy, disclaimers apply. Written longer than usual because I love you and because the reviews came in so fast. I was like…whoa!

Sixth Grade: The Return

* * *

Ryoma POV. Airplane Terminal.

It was loud and noisy, and it felt good. A crowd of strangers is the best place to be when you want to feel alone. And I definitely need to feel alone. Or at least feel something. I mean, I'm coming back. It's finally happening, so why don't I feel anything?

Maybe it's because part of me knows that I can't just come home and pick up where I left off. Maybe it's because part of me knows that they might not feel the same why I do. Maybe it's because part of me is…

"Maybe you should just shut up and stop worrying!" Ryoga slapped me on the head.

Right. Stop worrying. Except that all the emotions that I haven't felt in the last few years are catching up with me. All right now.

It makes me want to punch Ryoga in the face and scream, and then punch Oyaji in the face and scream. And then scream some more, and more, and more. And then go play tennis. Yes, that sounds like a very good course of action.

I especially like the part where I get to punch those two idiots in the face.

Arg! Think non-homicidal thoughts!

Calm. Rain. Tennis. The same thoughts that I always had. The same ones that ran through my mind when they weren't here.

"Whoa…now he looks dead." Male voice. Sounds really retarded so it must be Ryoga. In fact I'm almost positive it is him.

I open my eyes. Crowds of strangers. I like it. I walk into them, leaving the idiots that are supposed to be my family behind me. People push and rush and trip and I'm not sure what I should do. I want to help them out, but I'm in no position to help anyone. I want to help the guys I left the most, and I'm not even sure if I have enough strength for that.

My hand reaches out towards the girl, unconsciously, and looking at my frail fingers and I pull the pale hand back. Still weak, I can't help but think. Still not enough, I can't help but think. Still mada mada dane, I can't help but think.

I walk over to the girl and pull her up with a strength I didn't know I had. Then I walk away, as I've always done. She shouts something along the lines of thank you to me as I walk off. I wave to her without turning around. The fewer people that know I exist, the better right?

I don't want them to see me when I'm weak and frail and I can't do anything.

And yet, I want to see them.

I'm so selfish.

* * *

Ryoga POV. Shuttle Ride Home.

The poor kid. At least he's going to get to see those friends of his soon. I mean, we bullied Nanjiroh into forcing his old school to accept his son. Not that something like that would've been necessary if they saw his amazing tennis skills.

The brats going to be better than I am.

But it's alright, I thought, smiling at the idiot who had fallen asleep with worry. I guess that's what happens when you let the stress catch up with you all together. It's like all the colds he should have caught from practicing in the rain are affecting him right now.

Or maybe it's all the emotions that he's kept hidden. Or all those feelings, all those weaknesses, all those times when he should've given up but he just kept on going. It's all of those times put together, and they've all caught up to the poor brat right now.

But he'll be fine.

He's gotten so much smarter, so much faster, so much stronger. It's like nothing can stop him now, because he was born for this. And all of the fighting, all of the cold, wet, rainy practices were just moments, giving birth to the monster in front of me.

Because this monster is going to kick butt.

And this monster, my monster, is finally going to get back all of the things he's had to leave. He's going to get all the things that he deserved, instead of the cold years that he's had to live through.

So I'll be happy for him.

After all that's how I'm supposed to feel, right? I'm not supposed to wish that this shuttle ride would last forever. I'm not supposed to wish I could fly Ryoma back to America. I'm not supposed to fall in love with this beautiful, strong, so unbelievably strong, so ridiculously beautiful, being.

So I'll just be happy for him. And those kids better take care of him.

* * *

Kunimitsu POV. Seigaku Tennis Courts.

I'm a senior. The senior. The senior captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team. The one without emotions. The scary guy, with a scary stare that hangs out with the sadistic pretty guy with evil intentions behind his pretty little smile.

Yeah, I'm pretty scary.

But it's not my fault. It's no one's fault. It's not his fault. And it's not their fault. It's no one's fault that that those happy, smiling boys, those five little kids, had to leave each other and grow up in the harsh world we call reality.

So anyways, I'm the big scary senior captain and I'm always the first one at the courts. I have to work hard, otherwise I'll remember, and I don't want to remember. Well, it's not that I don't want to remember him…it's just that I want to forget. Does that make any sense at all?

It's fine if it doesn't. Sometimes I don't even make sense to myself. It's like my whole life is an oxymoron. Yeah, oxymorons describe my life all right. Like pretty ugly, seriously funny. My life's like that.

As I walk towards the courts that I know ever so well, thinking of the ironic oxymorons that describe this crappy thing people like to call life, I saw him.

He was beautiful.

But that wasn't why I gasped. That wasn't why I dropped my rackets and let the tennis balls scatter across the courts and run all over the place. That wasn't why time seemed to freeze, as he turned around, with his longish locks framing his perfect face.

The reason…was because it was him.

"You…came back." I said. I wasn't too sure how I felt. Was I happy? I couldn't be, he'd left us. Was I sad? No…I couldn't be sad, not with that gorgeous boy in front of me. Was I upset? Was I upset that Ryoma came back without telling us, just like he left us?

"Ohayo." His voice was icy cold. "Do I know you?" His eyes flipped up from under his Fila cap. I stared, shocked. Did I mistake him? No…no one else could ever be this pretty. No one, not even Syuusuke who'd been with me for so long, who'd been there for me. Syuusuke…how would he react to this?

And…how should I react to this.

He reached out with his racket, moving all the tennis balls together, and shooting them into the basket I'd dropped. "Play against me." He said. It wasn't a request, and it wasn't an order. It was…cold, emotionless, it reminded me of the way people described me.

And it hurt. Was this how Syuusuke felt? Was this why he had begged me not to do this to myself? Was this why he would stand strong, why he would freeze his tears with his icy eyes and tell me everything would be alright?

Because that's what I wanted to do for Ryoma.

I didn't know what else to do. Maybe because I wasn't as strong as Syuusuke. I couldn't even carry myself through the day, how could I pull Ryoma along with me? I don't know what to do…

And when I looked up, to serve that stupid yellow tennis ball, I realized Ryoma didn't know what to do either.

* * *

Syuusuke POV. Chemistry Class.

"Mitsu! Mitsu!" I bounced up to him. He had spaced out, that was for sure. Or else he would've killed me for calling him Mitsu during class. Hmmm, people were already whispering about it. Maybe Mitsu-chan was more popular than I thought.

Ah well, just have to pull him through three more classes. Just have to act like a hyperactive preppy kid like the other brats in this class for just three more classes. Gods, why couldn't I have Eiji's energy?

I looked at the redhead, jealous that he could have such a normal life. Jealous of his energy, jealous of his happiness, his innocence. But it was too late for me to have any of that stuff. I may as well be glad I still have my Mitsu.

"Ku-ni-mi-tsu." I wagged my finger in front of his face. "Wake up already!" He came back to earth, and dragged me out of the room. Not much better than before but at least I know he's still alive now.

"I saw him today." I said. His voice was deep and raspy, exhausted and tired, and clueless and lost and desperate for help. My heart ached for him. I wondered briefly what had him so lost. I mean more lost than usual. We'd already agreed, that since we were both crazy, we would keep our calm during school hours and go crazy after class.

And he'd managed to keep his composure every single day, with a strict stare and a business-like countenance, he'd get through each and every single day. With limited emotions, if any, he would sneak through the day, ignoring everyone and attempting to be ignored by everyone.

Sorry Mitsu, but girls don't leave hotties like you alone easily. I should know, I get my fair share of them.

"You'll be fine," I smiled at him, letting the mask-smile slip away slightly, so that he could see a peek of a real smile. That always made him feel better.

He looked up into my eyes, placed his hands on my shoulders, and said "I saw Ryoma today." And that's when I lost it too. Mitsu's eyes clouded over, letting me know that his rendez-vous with Ryoma had not gone well.

My body, my heart, my mind, my senses, everything fought with everything else. Nothing made sense and the between the two of us…there wasn't much sense left to go around to begin with.

"He was at the courts. He was playing tennis. In the morning. In the cold. I'm worried about him. He didn't remember me…or at least that's how he acted. I think…I think he was as hurt as we were." Mitsu was rambling, half the words didn't make sense, there were few actual sentences and nothing seemed to be in the right place. But we knew what it meant.

We understood each other, and thank god that we did. "Should we help him, or should we wait?" I looked at Mitsu, Mitsu, darling Mitsu. I don't want to see you like this. I haven't seen Ryoma yet…so I don't know how hurt he is. And as much as I want to see him now, I can't bear to leave you.

Not like this, and not ever.

Mitsu looked at me. "How can we help him? We're in the exact same situation he is." I nodded understanding, and even slightly agreeing with him. Because Mitsu was right, all of us were hurt and lost and confused. But the difference was, I had him. I had a rope to reality, and anchor something to keep me safe.

Ryoma would be lost right now. So we'd have to see him soon.

I tilted my head into Mitsu's chest. I'd see Ryoma soon. And I had Mitsu for now. That was good enough for me. That was good enough for now. I'm safe for now, and soon we'll come rescue you.

Gen. Keigo. Ryoma.

Mitsu.

Everything's going to be okay now, right?

Everything has to be okay. Because if this goes wrong. The five of us…will have nothing left. Because Ryoma was all we had to hold on to…and if he's let go already…there's nothing left.

Nothing but Mitsu. So I won't let go of you. My fingers entwined with his. I won't let you go. So we'll get Ryoma together…because as much as I love him…I won't let you go.

No, I've lost too much already. I won't lose anything else. I wouldn't be able to handle it. "So please…stay with me." I didn't even know I said it…but at the same time I could tell… that Mitsu needed to hear it.

Ryoma. We're coming. Wait for us. We're coming back…coming from our lost little land. Coming from the dark shadows that we were so lost in. We're coming to get you.

* * *

Genichirou POV. That little park for rich kids right by the Atobe Mansion.

He's so mad at me right now. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I slapped one of the 2nd years today. And now Keigo is mad at me again.

Before we started going out, he just let it slip as another stupid thing that I did because I missed Ryoma so much. Now we pour our loss of Ryoma into each other…so he swears I shouldn't have a reason to do these stupid things anymore.

But that damn Kirihara!

He takes tennis for granted, he uses the one thing that kept the five of us together, as a weapon to hurt others. And I just couldn't accept that…because in a way it was like Ryoma was hurting me. All over again.

I pound tennis balls into the wall at a rate that should be considered inhumane, then throw my racket at the gate, making a large hole in the cheap material. Stupid schools, can't even make a gate properly.

I grab the somewhat busted racket, the one that I bought last week, not my precious one. The one that's too small for me to use and extremely old and absolutely covered in scratches. The one I was still using when Ryoma left.

I stare up at the angry sky with its stupid clouds and I can't help but think that something is wrong. Something is wrong with, if not our relationship, then the fact that the five of us are still hiding things.

Not from each other, it doesn't work that way. Whenever we see each other, which isn't too often since we're in different school districts, we can't help but show everyone exactly what we're going through. No, no one talks at all, but their facial expressions say more than their words ever could.

Except Keigo. Keigo was the only one that still used words to talk to me. I know this because he told me he loved me.

And I gave it up today. I'm so stupid. He trusted me not to do something idiotic and retarded like this. "Why does everything have to be so hard for us Keigo? Why is it that the five of us, even though we can't forget each other and there's nothing to forgive, but we still act this way. We act as though we don't care about each other."

I sighed, feeling the first dribbles fall over my heated skin. "We act as though we don't still love each other. And I act like I'm not completely head over heels in love with you."

A very wet, very girly purple haired diva runs to me from somewhere on the other side of the courts. Behind some shed that I didn't even know we had. He kisses me full on the lips, like the first time he told me he loved me. "Gen-chan," he says between passionate kisses and fierce battles of the tongue, "that's all I ever needed to hear from you."

And at that moment, I know everything will be okay. I don't know how long it'll take, but I know I'll be alright in the end. Because this feels so right.

Ryoma's still gone, and Kunimitsu still rarely talks, and Syuusuke still fakes that smile. But I'm standing here in the stupid rain, kissing my stupid diva, and everything feels right.

* * *

Sorry, it's late, and it's kind of awkward and I'm still not completely satisfied with it…But there's your next chapter.

If anyone really hates it, can you please, please tell me so I can revise it before all of my readers start hating me for this one chapter? Because even though I didn't kill anyone in it (not planning on killing my favorite five anime/manga characters anytime soon, so you can relax now) but because I did this chapter over a whole lot of days…

Well, it's choppy. And it annoys me.

But I don't know how to fix it!

Hugs and Kisses, and Lots of OT5 Love,

Your still unsatisfied, but hopefully still loved,

Rose-chan


End file.
